In My Bed
by AmberRoseKennedy
Summary: Buffy has moved from Sunnydale To New York.  New Foes Arrive and New Challenges arise.  How will she cope?


Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to own anything in the Joss-verse.

Author's note: This story takes place 3 years after Chosen.

Rating: PG-13(Explicit Language, Sexual Situations Eventually)

Spoilers : None...Cause this is AU.

Feedback: Oh yeah...No matter how hurtful it is...It will always be welcome.

Distribution : Oh Sure...Please go right ahead and take it.

Summary : Buffy is done with Sunnydale, Trying to make a new life in NYC.

New Challenges Will Arise and New Foes will be found. How she will be able to adjust?

A/N1: The title is a song by Amy Jade Winehouse(R.I.P)

A/N2: This is my first fic...So if it's horrible...I am really sorry for wasting your time.

Prologue

Spending 7 years on a hellmouth was not easy for Buffy Summers.

She had experienced love, loss, pain and unlimited grief.

Losing Her Lover and Her Mother hit her hard.

Dealing With Becoming a mother to a bratty teenager hit her hard.

Dealing with being brought back to the hell that is earth...hit her hard.

That's Why It such a relief when the town was sucked into Hell.

That Along with The Activation of the other slayers gave her a shot at a normal life.

Which is Why She Hit The Road...and Ended up in New York City.

She was more determined than ever to take a big bite out of that big apple.

But When you're broke and Inexperienced...You can only go so far.

She tried Many Various jobs...some more weirder than others.

First there was being a server at some restaurant downtown.

That ended after she backarmed some trucker for grabbing her ass.

Then She tried Becoming A Mime...That ended after people started tomatoes at her.

Lastly, She tried being a secretary...but that ended when her 60 year old boss made googly eyes at her.

Broke and Out of options...She turned to her last recourse. Stripping.

It was a seedy club named "Sizzling Sammy's" off of 125 st.

Every kind of Disposable Entity came there.

Bikers, Druggies, Lawyers, Politicians.

Luckily For Buffy, She settled in very quickly.

Most of the regulars loved her and So did her boss...especially when she gave him what was extra of what she took in.

Stripping seemed to be her knack. It gave her friends, money and even her own apartment.

A Nice Little Place on the lower east side...with a great view of the city.

Life seemed to be getting better and Better for her.

She was even dating a new guy named Thomas.

He owned a nightclub near the square and Originally Came From L.A.

He seemed to be everything she was looking for.

Tall,Dark, Handsome and Incredibly Rich.

She knew all too well how those guys worked.

But there was something special about tommy.

They hit it off pretty fast and quickly became Inseperable.

She was always helping out at his club. Tending Bar and Bringing In New People.

She didnt find out until months later that his club was a front for a brothel.

She couldnt believe that someone so sweet and kind could be so slimy and underhanded.

But After being on a hellmouth for 7 years...Nothing really shocked her.

So after a while she became a partner in his "business".

She made sure that the girls were strung out druggies and that they served a higher clientele.

He praised her on many occasions for her throughness and need to keep things in a orderly fashion.

After A While...She decided that being a partner was simply not enough.

So she started going on dates with only the most elite of her clients.

Oil Tycoons, Lawyers, Doctors and Even the scandalous Ryan Lavery tickled her fancy.

In The Beginning, She felt sorry for the guys.

Some of them came from Troubled Marriages, Broken Homes, or simply werent lucky in love.

They were actually pretty nice guys and they paid very well.

Over Time, She realized that the money mattered more than the men.

Love wasnt a factor and Relationships werent really a issue.

After The "business" started to get successful...Tommy broke up with her.

They were still good friends and partners...but definitely not lovers.

It didnt hurt her too much.

She knew that love didnt last forever.

It was just something good until something better came along.

Money was flowing in like water and she had men who worshipped her...Who could ask for more?

Still She hungered for something more, Something Solid.

That one void that was missing in her life was running around London with some doggirl.

It was time for her to go to him, Go to her Angel.


End file.
